


What was it?!

by Jiminy_Panda_713



Series: What was it?! [1]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: AU in which Zoey calls Joan after coming home in 2x04, English is not my native language, F/F, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, missed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Panda_713/pseuds/Jiminy_Panda_713
Summary: Zoey drunk dials Joan, that's what came of it...
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Series: What was it?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What was it?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Что это было?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070123) by [Jiminy_Panda_713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Panda_713/pseuds/Jiminy_Panda_713). 



Joan didn’t expect to be called at lunchtime, nor did she expect Zoey to be the caller, but she answered the call anyway.

«Hey. It's me.» I heard the voice of the encoder from the other end of the wire.

«I know, Zoey.» Joan replied with a smile on her face. «There is a reason why you are calling me in…» She stopped to look at the clock and calculate the time in San Francisco. «11 pm?» Surprised she said finishing her question.

«I dont know.» Zoey held out. «I seem to miss you.» Immediately she added.

«I mi…»Joan did not have time to finish her answer as Zoey cut her off in mid-sentence.

«I should have kissed you then.» Said Zoey with regret in her voice.

After that, Joan pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it as if she had never seen it before, and her heart seemed to skip a beat or two, this look lasted for about five seconds, until the loud voice of the coder came from the speaker.

«Joan, are you here?» Asked Zoey when Joan again carried the phone to her ear.

«Yes yes I'm here?» Joan said a little faster than she should. «It seems there was interference on the line, what did you say after you said that you miss me?» She asked, thinking that her imagination played a cruel joke on her.

«I said I should have kissed you then.» Zoey repeated and Joan looked at her coffee with surprise realizing that she had heard right.

«Am… uh… Wow!» Joan said, unable to find the words. «That's pretty…» Joan pulled herself together a bit and was about to answer, but Zoey's drunken hiccups came from the speaker. «Zoey, are you drunk?» Joan said in surprise right after that.

«Whaaaaat?» Zoey held out in mock surprise. «I'm not drunk.» She said with the same mock resentment.

«Okay, you're not drunk.» Joan said with a slight smile, but did not accept it. «Is there anything else you want to say?» Joan asked. «I love you and miss you very much.» Zoey answered upset and asked. «When will you be back?» Joan's heart gave in at the sound of those words.

«I miss you very much, too, Zoey, but I can't go back anytime soon, you know that and you know why.» Joan answered with sadness in voice and eyes. «I love, kiss, bye.» Joan said goodbye, hung up after Zoey's sad sigh and put the phone on the table, she took a couple of sips of the already cooled coffee and after that the realization caught up with her. «What… the… fuck?» She said looking at her phone again.


End file.
